Heat exchangers for warming physiological solutions are known. Some of the connector assemblies used for coupling a heat exchanger to a heater are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,537, 5,097,898, 5,417,274 and RE39,075, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. As disclosed, the user has to carefully snap-fit the connector fitting of the heat exchanger to the interface input and output ports of the heater. This oftentimes requires that the user has to carefully guide the heat exchanger to the heater mount, and from there to the mount interface.